


Status Ailment

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bikinis, Breast Fucking, Facials, First Time, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The right combination of status ailments and aphrodisiac turn the gentle blue giant into a sex fiend.





	Status Ailment

After a day of hunting monsters, Yuna and her guardians returned to the airship. Kimahri got stung by a giant wasp-like fiend. Its poison put him to sleep, so they carried him all the way to a cabin in which he could recover. Donna volunteered to look after him since she was only twiddling her thumbs anyway.

Later, just before going to sleep, Yuna went to check on him. What she found horrified her. The door slid open and the pungent smell of sex assaulted her nose. She stepped into the dusky room only to find Donna at her feet, passed out. She was naked and covered in semen. The air was filled with grunts, moans and the sound of bodies slapping together. 

On the bed were Kimahri, Lulu and Rikku. The girls were naked and clearly distressed. Lulu lay on her back, with Kimahri on top of her. He was fucking her tits. Simultaneously, he held Rikku by the head and forced her down to take his cock in her mouth.

Kimahri was gigantic. He was at least as long as Yuna’s forearm, and very thick as well. Even Lulu’s big breasts could only cover it partially, leaving plenty for Rikku to suck on.

She looked on in horror as Kimahri came in Rikku’s mouth. The sheer amount of semen was impossible to contain. Rikku pulled back, coughing up cum, while Kimahri splattered more on her face, the wall, the bed, and Lulu, of course. Worst of all, he didn’t seem to go soft at all.

Yuna couldn’t believe that her most trusted guardian would just up and rape women. She cast Libra to see what was wrong with him. She saw that the blue giant was frenzied and afflicted with confusion. Oddly, he was also bestowed with regeneration.

“The wasp’s poison must’ve cause this”, she said to herself. She thought it likely that the poison functioned like a strong aphrodisiac. That, along with confusion and berserk made Kimahri into a mindless sex monster, and the regeneration kept him from running out of steam. It was downright impressive.

However, she didn’t have time for leisurely thoughts. Her statement had caught Kimahri’s attention. He looked at her like a dog looks at a steak. Yuna tried to cast Esuna to restore Kimahri’s sanity, but with one giant leap, the cat man was upon her.

About a minute later, Yuna was choking on Kimarhi’s enormous cock. She had been barely able to take the fat tip into her mouth, let alone take the whole thing down her throat, but that didn’t stop Kimahri from trying to force his way. 

He fucked Yuna’s face. At first she tried to protest, punching his thighs and screaming, but it simply didn’t affect the blue giant. The stench of sex was stronger than ever. Kimarhi’s cock tasted bitter, but other flavors accompanied it which Yuna attributed to his three other victims.

Every time he pushed, his big glans sealed her trachea, making it difficult to breath. Yuna gagged and coughed, but it only served to please her assailant.

As she knelt there, taking Kimahri’s abuse, she noticed a purple mark about halfway down his shaft. It matched the color of Lulu’s lipstick. Yuna was oddly in awe of the accomplishment. She couldn’t imagine swallowing that much of Kimahri’s humongous organ.

Eventually, Kimahri pulled out. Dazed, Yuna watched his third leg bob up and down for a moment. Strings of saliva continued to connect it to her lips. Then he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the bed. He tore her clothes from her body, leaving her in the micro bikini she wore for underwear.

He stood behind her as he slipped his cock between her thighs. Yuna hoped he didn’t notice that she had gotten wet. Surely some of the aphrodisiac had entered her system through whatever bodily fluids of his she had had to swallow during the assault on her mouth. _Or maybe I just like it rough_ , she thought and instantly chided herself for doing so.

He thrust his hips a few times to test the waters. Then he grabbed Lulu, and positioned the cum covered black mage in such a way that she could suck his dick while he fucked Yuna’s thighs. Thus the ride began.

Soon, Yuna was moaning. Feeling Kimahri’s meaty cock rubbing against her lips and clit was simply too much. The sight of Lulu swallowing Kimahri’s dick only served to excite her more. She could see Lulu’s tongue working furiously to get the cat man off quickly. She decided to help and pressed her thighs closer together.

It got better for both of them. She felt how he got even bigger as his orgasm approached. Yuna couldn’t help but cream herself as Kimahri started twitching. To Yuna, it was almost as if she was the one filling Lulu’s mouth with cum. 

The black mage pulled away, unable to swallow fast enough. Yuna grabbed the vacant tip of Kimahri’s huge cock and stroked it, milking him onto Lulu’s face.

Once Kimahri’s orgasm subsided, Yuna slumped over and leaned on the bed for support. Almost immediately, the blue giant pulled down her bikini bottom, revealing her quivering, wet pussy. He pushed his bulbous glans against her, making Yuna whimper. She couldn’t possibly take him, but she knew he would try regardless. She inhaled sharply when his tip pushed beyond her labia.

Kimahri awoke the next morning. The poison had worn off. He looked about, unsure of where he was. The room stank of sex, with him were Yuna, Rikku and Lulu, along with the summoner Donna. All of them were naked, and, just as the rest of the room, covered in sticky white semen.

Things slowly started to come back to him as he rose to his feet. He had done a horrible thing, but someone couldn’t be blamed for the things they did while confused and frenzied. The girls would surely need some time to recuperate and clean up after that night.

He himself felt incredibly refreshed. After years of abstinence, he felt like two giant boulders had been removed from between his legs. He went off to fetch water for the girls to clean up with. However, he made sure to secure souvenirs of his first time. He collected Yuna’s black bikini bottom, Donna’s black thong, Lulu’s lacy panties, and Rikku’s yellow thong. Then he left with a spring in his step.


End file.
